


Party Games For A Bored Thief

by yarnandtea



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Citadel DLC, Drabble, F/M, Mass Effect 3, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnandtea/pseuds/yarnandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can't steal anything, not at this party. So Kasumi has to make her own fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Games For A Bored Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I have no real explanation for this. I was just randomly hit by Kasumi/James feelings while I was taking a shower today, so here you go. 
> 
> Mild spoilers for the Citadel DLC.

These kinds of parties weren't usually her scene. Not unless she was on a job anyway. But that sort of thing was definitely off-limits tonight. Even if Kasumi hadn't had her doubts about crossing anyone in this particular group, she would never want to offend Shep by stealing from her guests.

Mostly, she'd only really come for Jacob. But he hadn't been there very long at all before she found out he was oh so very taken now. Damn. She'd had high hopes for the night until that little bit of news had been dropped. At least Shep had the decency to look embarrassed for forgetting to warn her.

So she found her own ways to keep amused. Too much alcohol (for everyone else) and a state of the art tactical cloak (for her) definitely presented some fun possibilities. Even better was that people _kept_ reacting to her sudden appearances even after she'd gotten them more than once. That, of course, was where the too much alcohol had come in.

But a few hours in, Kasumi started to find herself distracted from her own game. Shep's new guy, the walking slab of beef with cockiness in spades, had caught her attention and refused to let go. Not that she'd let _him_ know that, of course. Still, as the evening wore on, she found herself more and more drawn to him.

Where most of Shep's other guests reacted with muffled curses or annoyed looks when Kasumi materialized out of then air beside them, James just grinned and laughed. But quietly, like he knew it was a joke not everyone was going to get. Even when he had realized she'd been sitting on him during the pushup contest (and didn't that say quite a lot about his strength?), he'd just collapsed and shook his head with an amused grunt.

She hadn't met many people who appreciated her sense of humor, even when they were the butt of the joke.

So she found herself watching him, drifting to wherever he wandered in the apartment. He seemed to keep himself in even better shape than Jacob, and she could definitely appreciate that. She eavesdropped on part of his conversation with the shuttle pilot, leaving when she realized it was starting to get personal (after she tucked away knowledge of the pilot's crush on the major for later consideration, of course). But she had heard enough to realize that he was kind as well as fit.

More stealthy observation revealed that while, yes,  his mouth might be bigger than his brain, the discrepancy wasn't nearly as much as he wanted everyone to believe. There was intelligence behind those warm brown eyes, and it pulled at her sharply.

She wondered if he was single, and suspected he was. Would he be interested, she wondered? She thought maybe he would. She'd noticed a lingering glance or two after she had dropped her cloak on several occasions already. So, that left the question: how did she go about approaching him? A small secretive smile flashed across her face as she saw him moving into another room. She raised her cloak again.

A little more observation wouldn't hurt.


End file.
